This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Optical sights are conventionally used with firearms such as rifles to allow the shooter to more clearly see a target. Conventional optical sights include a series of lenses that magnify an image and provide a reticle that allows the shooter to align a magnified target relative to a barrel of the firearm. Proper alignment of the optical sight with the barrel of the firearm allows the shooter to align the barrel of the firearm and, thus, a projectile fired therefrom, with a target by properly aligning a magnified image of the target with the reticle pattern of the optical sight.
While conventional optical sights adequately magnify an image and properly align the magnified image with a barrel of a firearm, conventional optical sights do not provide an image visible at night, through smoke, fog, haze or through vegetation and/or walls. Furthermore, conventional optical sights are easily obscured in the visible range.